Marsyo and Athenya
by theandrews9603
Summary: An imagined episode in which the true nature of the characters is revealed.


Marsyo and Athenya

Chapter I

The rising sun slowly woke the Candy Kingdom, and its pink and sweet structures came to life as more and more candy residents awoke and went on with their lives, happily ignorant of their impending doom. The air was sweet and Cinnamon Bun inhaled deeply and loudly through his mouth like a complete idiot who forgot how to breathe; he grinned, boasting a set of big pearly white teeth. Happiness and joy – Cinnamon Bun represented the Candy People on that day with these two emotions. Nothing could go wrong – not for anyone in the Kingdom.

Up in the Candy Castle in the tallest tower, lying peacefully on her bed, slept Princess Bubblegum. Lazy but cheerful sunlight entered her bedroom window and calmly woke her. She felt a soft weight on her chest, and when she opened her eyes discovered a mass of black hair on it. She was confused at first, but clenched her jaw when she discovered (or remembered) that the mass of hair belonged to Marceline, who was sleeping like a carefree baby, a baby from which it would most definitely be impossible to steal candy from.

Not again, Bubblegum thought. Lying still for a moment longer, she cursed herself. Why do I keep doing this?

Carefully, she slipped out from under Marceline and placed a pillow in her place. Marceline hugged the pillow tightly, but was still asleep. Slowly, Bubblegum tip-toed to her bathroom and, as gently as she could, closed the door. She checked herself in the mirror.

Damn it. She sighed. There were multiple bite marks on her neck and chest. Flashes of the night before came, making her cringe. She felt disgusted with herself, and shook her head disapprovingly at the pale pink face in the mirror. "Why are you like this, Bubblegum?" she asked the face. She opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and quickly scanned the array of prescription bottles until she found the particular one she was looking for. It read 'Bliss'. She grabbed and popped open the top. The transparent pills looked like little glass pellets. She stayed still for a moment, staring at the pills. Just one of them would get her back to her normal self - ignorant of emotion but perceptive of physical reality, slightly psychotic but lucid, unhappy internally but happy externally. Sure they weren't perfect but they kept her heading in the right direction. She put one in her palm and smacked it into her mouth, swallowing with a sigh of pleasure. Of course, the effect of the pill wasn't so fast acting that she would feel it right away. Logically, she knew this, but simply knowing that she would be back to normality soon put her at ease.

She heard a loud yawn from her bedroom. Marceline! Oh, no! She's awake! Damn it. She thought about just staying in the bathroom until Marceline left or the pill kicked in, but if she knew Marcy at all, which she did (more than anyone else), she knew that Marcy would want breakfast in bed before she left. It was a treat Marcy wasn't used to – being a night creature and all. Soon she would come knocking on the bathroom door demanding breakfast in bed, because that's how she was. Ignore the obvious ramifications of people finding out what they did, what they continued to do. Bubblegum could swear that Marceline wanted them to get caught. Yeah, Marceline wants to get caught. I have to confront her – put an end to this. She'll understand. A princess can't be seen in such a light.

Bubblegum bit her lip as she held the doorknob in her sweaty palm. She opened the door slowly.

Marceline was still on the bed seemingly still asleep. Bubblegum approached, and, with each passing step forward, her resolve grew weaker and weaker until she was standing right next to the bed. She noticed that the sunlight was slowly creeping towards Marceline so she closed the window. Marceline was so still that Bubblegum was almost certain that she was still asleep. The pale grey skin of her face looked relaxed.

Nothing had ever looked more beautiful in such a dark and mysterious way.

Bubblegum's lips parted but no words came; she stood there staring, admiring. More flashes from the night before. "How can something so wrong feel so right?" she whispered to herself.

"It's not polite to stare, Bonnibel," Marceline said, though her eyes were still shut.

"I-" She cleared her throat and turned around. "I wasn't staring." Her cheeks turned rosy pink.

"Not this again, Bonni," she said opening her eyes and looking over to Bubblegum, who was still mostly naked.

"Not what again?" she asked her back still turned.

"_This_, Bonni. You getting me to spend the night and the next day just pretending nothing happened."

Bubblegum lowered her head and stared at the candy floor.

Marceline sighed heavily. "Bonni," she said.

"Yeah, Marcy," she said her head lowered.

"Are you-" She swallowed. "Are you ever going to accept this – accept _us_?

"I…" She shook her head and couldn't bring herself to face Marceline.

"Yeah, I get the message," Marceline said in a nonchalant monotone. "I'll leave." She rolled around on the bed to give Bubblegum her back as well, and bundled the covers in her hand over her stomach. A grimace lingered in her face for a few moments. "Can you pass me the sunlight shield suit," she managed to say in the same monotone. "It's in the closet."

Bubblegum stayed still and silent for a second. "Sure, Marcy." She opened her closet and picked up the suit. As she got up, a photograph on her closet door caught her for a moment. A smile actually crept from the corner of her mouth but quickly dissipated. She went over to the bed and put the suit gently behind Marceline.

Bubblegum and Marceline stiffened as they heard a sudden knock at the door. They locked eyes and remained still for a moment. "Quickly," Bublegum whispered loudly, "put the suit on!"

Marceline broke her stillness and complied.

"Who is it?" Bubblegum called.

"It's me – Finn!" he called. "Can I come in?"

"No!" she shouted abruptly and more loudly than intended. "I'm, uh, getting dressed!"

"Okay, I'll wait!" he called. Bubblegum looked from side to side, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Bonni, your dress." Marceline threw it.

"Thanks." She quickly put it on and patted its creases away.

Marceline finished putting on the suit except for the mask. "Here, Bonni," she said. "Take my scarf."

"What for?" she asked quickly.

"To cover the, uh, bites."

"Oh, right. Thanks."

"And, Bonni…"

"Yeah, Marcy."

"Can you…" She paused.

"Quickly, Marcy. Finn'll start suspecting some thing's wrong."

Their faces were so close and they couldn't help but stare into each others eyes.

"Can you," she continued, glancing at Bubblegum's lips "can you give me one last kiss?" The last word barely came out.

Bubblegum glanced at her lips as well. "And then will you leave?"

Marceline nodded.

Marceline closed her eyes first. Bubblegum paused a tiny moment before closing hers. She leaned forward until her lips met Marceline's. They were cold and gave her a tingle of pleasure. The kiss lasted only a few moments, and quite obviously, as they finished, they both wanted more. They knew each others tells so well.

They stared at each other for a moment.

Looking away Bubblegum said, "Good-bye, Marcy."

Marceline sighed. "Good-bye, Bonni." She put on the mask and headed to the window, opened it and climbed onto the ledge.

"See you around," she said over her shoulder as she let herself fall out.

Bubblegum watched her fly away for a bit. Her vision blurred momentarily - the pill was starting to kick in.

"PB!" Finn called. "Can I come in now?" He sounded bored, perhaps irritated.

"Yeah, Finn! Come in!" she called.

He opened the door and came in. "Didn't think you took so long to get dressed, PB," he said approaching her.

"Yeah, I – uh – am the slowest dresser in the Kingdom…" She smiled a counterfeit smile.

Finn laughed, though more out of politeness than actual amusement.

There was a brief awkward silence.

"So," Bubblegum said suddenly in an unintentionally high-pitched tone, "why are you here?"

"You told me to come here."

"Funny - I don't remember summoning you."

"Yesterday, PB. You told me it was important."

"Oh, that's right." She slapped her forehead. "How could I forget?" Bubblegum's face turned grim.

"What is it?"

"Finn, sit down." Both sat on the bed.

"What is it? What happened?"

"It's not so much what has happened as it is what _is _happening. The citizens of the Candy Kingdom are being kidnapped during the night, and I think I know who is behind it. I need your help to stop him, Finn," she said pleadingly.

"I will, PB!" he said enthusiastically, standing and thrusting his sword upwards. "Just tell me the monster's name – I'll send him to the nightosphere!" He lowered his weapon saying, "Jay-Kay – just kidding. That place is probably too good for him anyway."

Bubblegum laughed. "I admire you zeal, my fearless knight, but this monster is as very cunning one. We need to scout him before we take him down."

"Okay." He sat back down.

"Rootbeer Guy has been checking security footage from around the Kingdom and he finally found something."

Finn stared incredulously. "You mean to tell me that this has been going on for a while now?"

"Yeah, a couple of months."

"What?" His voice hit a high pitch. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We've had no worthwhile leads until now."

Finn stood and made his way to the window, distancing himself from Bubblegum.

"Listen we don't have time to argue, Finn. Every moment that goes by makes it less and less probable that we'll find the citizens alive."

Finn watched from the widow the far away candy ants below. _A couple of months?_ "Why don't you just replace the candy citizens with new ones?" he said nastily. "Isn't that what you did with James?" He turned with crossed arms.

"That was differ-"

"No need, Princess," Finn interrupted, "just tell me what you want me to do."

Bubblegum paused and said diplomatically, "Okay, Finn. Go to the security tape room – Rootbeer Guy will tell you what to do."

Finn left without saying anything else.

Bubblegum watched him leave and sighed. "Oh, Finn…"

**Note from writer.**

I do not own these characters; I also do not own the setting; I only own the plot they are in.

I wrote this partly for fun and partly to practice my writing. If even one of you enjoys it, I'll post the rest as I write it. Otherwise, I'll keep it to myself. But either way I'll write it.

All I hope to get is some criticism (preferably constructive, but if you feel like dishing out some destruction, I'm cool with that).

Thanks for reading,

Andre Ferreira


End file.
